WE'RE WOMEN!
by InvaderLuver
Summary: BF5 people get turned into females. I don't own BF5. X3


Zoom sniffled as he got out of bed.

Everything seemed fine.

He walked into the bathroom.

Everything was fine.

He pulled his sweatpants down to his ankles and then his boxers.

He screamed.

He scrambled for the door after pulling up his pants. "VERT!" He cried.

The blonds' door was open. "VERT!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" Vert sat up.

Zoom gasped and looked at his bare chest.

"WE ARE WOMEN!" He yelled.

Vert looked down and screamed while covering himself.

"I went to pee, and THERE'S NOTHIN' DOWN THERE!" The Scout shook his leader's shoulders.

Stanford ran in the room. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"We're girls!" They whimpered.

Stanford looked down his pants and his jaw dropped. "Oh no…" He groaned.

Zoom got off of Vert and ran to Agura's room. "AGURA!" He panicked.

But when 'she' sat up, she had short corn-rows, no bra, and her shirt looked too tight. "Wha-…?"

"YOU'RE A MAN!" The Scout yelled and held his head in shock.  
Agura looked down casually and shrugged. "That's nice… WAIT…"

By now, all the rest of the team was in her room. The new male member of the team felt his face and gasped. "I'm a man! WHOO! NO MORE PERIODS!"

"Yes you are-can I borrow one of your bras? Thank you!" Tezz said and scurried on out.

Agura got out of bed and started to walk downstairs… after showing everyone how they put a bra on.

"SAGE!" She yelled.

Sage looked up and giggled. She was also lacking her wide hips, breasts, and tiny and skinny legs.

Instead, she levitated in the air with a well-toned chest, thick calves, and thicker forearms. Her shoulders were straight, and broadened.

"Just a little experiment for cause, effect, and reaction." He said in his new deepened voice.

"EXPERIMENT? Sage, I am a woman. I don't think this was JUST an experiment!" Spinner yelled. "For God's sake, I had to learn how to put on a bra this morning!"

"Relax…" Sage assured. "It will wear off in a matter of days."  
"DAYS?" Vert asked. "What if our periods start TOMORROW?"

The Blue shrugged and took Agura by the arm. "Hey, I don't have to reproduce anymore! THE BURDEN IS GONE! YESSSS!"

Stanford whimpered and held his stomach. "CRAMP!"

Agura sighed, not really missing the old days. "Ahhh… and next comes the bloating… C'mon Stan. I better get you the right ideas and suggestions for this stuff. Anyone else crampy?"

Spinner, A.J., and Tezz raised their hands.

"Come on!"

The four followed Agura into the bathroom, as the rest bickered on about their genders.

"But SAGE!" Vert started. "I can't run like this!" She held his hands over her breasts with disgust.

"Sports bra." Sage rolled his eyes and turned.

Sherman looked down her shirt and shrugged. "I'm okay with this."

"Besides… I feel sexy!" Zoom ran her hands down her curved hips and smirked. I got earrings, boobs, curves, and long hair. I say we help Agura know what it feels like to be a horny teenage guy…"

Vert smirked and laughed some. "Nice! Mischievous…! As soon as she comes out, we'll show off as much cleavage as possible!"

* * *

Agura and the new female teammates walked out of the bathroom.  
"Hey Agura…" Zoom seductively whispered and pressed her chest to Agura's.

He backed away some. "Heh! Zoom? You alright?"

Vert grabbed her crush's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute…"

Agura backed away and started near Sage. "Uhh…"

"Something about horny teenage guys…" The Blue replied and folded his arms. "Wonder what happened to Sol…"

"What?"

"NOTHING…"

* * *

Sol yawned as he sat up in his bed calmly and faced the mirror at the side of his room.

His eyes widened as he uncovered himself in the sheets and looked at his new features.  
"Wh-Wha-I-Wh-Whhh-Whhaa! ? !" He ran out of his room and across the hall to Kytren's room.

"KY-TREN-O-PEN-THE-DAMN-DOOR!" He pounded.

The Red sleepily opened the door and stared at his brother's chest. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"YOU HAVE 'EM TOO!" Sol pointed.

The Red looked down and gasped. "Either something happened with Sage or another Red, or I'm having a REALLY BAD drunk dream…"

"Drunk dream?"

"I DRANK A LOT LAST NIGHT, OKAY?" He yelled as he started poking himself. "Heh… Mine are bigger…"

Sol rolled his eyes and huffed. "What now?"

"Keep on poking our racks and drink until this all blows over?"

Sol glared.


End file.
